


You Boys and Men

by bunnyfacecucumber



Series: My Awful Poetry [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety Disorder, Bad Poetry, Depression, Nonfiction, Original Fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:16:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnyfacecucumber/pseuds/bunnyfacecucumber
Summary: Original poem by mePart 4 already?!? Lucky you!Written circa 2012.





	You Boys and Men

I've lost the trust I had in you again;

You boys and men. You angel devil things

With wings and claws. And yet we call you men.

Your poisoned words are meant to burn and sting.

A lie, then two, now three, and more you tell

To us; to faces trusting you. But you

Don't care. You laughed and charmed us 'til we fell

In love. You'll leave and break our hearts in two.

You beasts; you hungry dying things who need

To feed on us. On hopes and dreams and dy-

ing wishes. Still we weep and beg and plead

And still we trust in all of you. We tried,

But once it's lost, trust cannot be returned.

The bridge of hope we built has just been burned.

**Author's Note:**

> Can I get a "damn, girl, who hurt you"?  
The experience that inspired this poem was the beginning of my Bi Awakening TM
> 
> Give my life meaning by hitting that kudos button
> 
> Thanks! <3


End file.
